


{insert acclaimed artist} was never even in love anyway

by underthesunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: Harry and Louis shares a flat, today is artistic Monday.





	{insert acclaimed artist} was never even in love anyway

“It looks like a disastrous oatmeal.”

Harry squeaks in indignation from where he’s sitting on the floor, halting his frantic search of their cupboards just long enough to glare at Louis. “Shut up, it doesn’t.” 

Louis stares. He stares hard. The wall glares right back, a deceptive depiction of chaos, a skillful but tasteless combination of various shapes and colors all blending together creating a surprising… He tilts his head. Left, right, slightly unfocused, closer to the wall, a bit farther maybe. Uh, closing one eye, the other. “Yeah… it kinda does though. An oatmeal.”

This time only a string of swearing answer him, he doesn’t have to look to know Harry has finally dropped a pot of paint on his foot. Guess the five-almost-dropped-it-phew weren’t enough of a warning. He makes sure to laugh extra loudly to assert some kind of told you so dominance over his boy but Harry is too busy revisiting the entirety of the english language in search of colorful and slightly odd curses to pay any attention to Louis’ mind games. 

“Whose idea was it to repaint the kitchen anyway,” Harry whines. A quick glance tells Louis that he’s very much in love. His boy is laying down starfish style, his hair a tangled mess full of dust and ugly paint that still somehow appears as a halo to Louis. An angel of absurdity laying on the floor. Their freshly ruined, paint christened floor. 

Louis could cry with how much he loves him. Instead of telling him, he teases his boyfriend some more because if he is an expert at anything it’s at riling Harry up. 

“It was yours actually.”

“What? No it wasn’t!”

Harry actually _growls_. This is way too easy, Louis is a master at his art. His eyes falls on the wall facing him.  
Well, not all kind of arts it turns out. 

“I’d love to chat all day darling but we still have a disastrous oatmeal in place of an artistic fresco.” he states, making sure to instill a bit of disdain in his voice. 

That seems to make Harry reacts as he all but bolt next to him, plastering his impossibly long limbs around Louis’. They gaze at the wall silently for a moment until they eventually dissolves in idiotic giggles. 

“It’s the symbol of our love,” Harry protests, he seems half embarrassed and half outraged but Louis can’t help but burst an equally embarrassing shriek of laughter. He still turns around to pull his boy into his arms, it’s only fun to mock Harry if he can soothe him at the same time. 

“The symbol of our love, uh?” 

Harry shuts him up with a kiss. The horrendous oatmeal can stay, Louis decides. Beauty is a social construct anyway. Fuck artistic pretentiousness, if this is the symbol of their love, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you goooo! This is a fluff fest and baby boyfriends, I made myself happy and I hope it contributed a bit to your day as well <3  
> Would love to hear your thoughts! Much love x


End file.
